vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Emperor
|-|Child Emperor= |-|Brave Giant= Summary Child Emperor (童帝, Dōtei) is the S-Class Rank 5 hero for the Hero Association. So far, he is the youngest hero in the Hero Association. He has his own laboratory in Y-City. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 8-B with gear | At least 7-B, likely higher, 6-C with the Millennium Emperor Nova Name: Child Emperor Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: S-Class Hero, scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intellect, Vehicular Mastery (Piloted the Brave Giant), Summoning (Has remote control units, the Underdog Men and the Brave Giant), Poison Manipulation (Used poisonous gas to gas out several monsters) and limited Resistance to it (Has a mask which blocks toxic fumes), Forcefield Creation (Via Transparent film + Umbrella shield), Technology Manipulation (Via the bug net which nullifies hostile machinery), Surface Scaling (with Birdlime warheads), Weapon Mastery (seems to be proficient with an energy sword + shield). Ice Manipulation. His umbrella shield has Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Adhesive Manipulation (With pencil missiles) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Okame-Chan stated his power level was higher than that of Stinger), City Block level with gear (Effortlessly dispatched Phoenix Man) | At least City level, likely higher (The Brave Giant overpowered post-resurrection Phoenix Man, who was able to damage its armor), Island level with the Millennium Emperor Nova Speed: At least Hypersonic (Managed to dodge a few of Evil Natural Waters Jetstreams where Atomic Samurai's three subordinates couldn't) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Can somewhat keep up with post-resurrection Phoenix Man) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least City Class, likely higher Durability: Large Building level+, City Block level with transparent film (Just one layer no-sold an attack from Phoenix Man), At least City level with Umbrella shield (took multiple hits from post-resurrection Phoenix Man) | At least City level, likely higher (Survived the energy of the Emperor Nova, albeit with extremely heavy damage. Tanked multiple hits from Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind) Stamina: Unknown | Reactor can only last for 2 minutes and 38 seconds Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with gear | Extended melee range with melee attacks, dozens of meters via Brave Giant's missiles, several kilometers with Millenium Emperor Nova Standard Equipment: A backpack that contains spider-like limbs and several weapons, a mask that can scan a foe's physical strength. Several remote control units, poisonous gas dispensers, a mask that blocks noxious fumes, several transparent film barriers, an umbrella shield, several Underdog Men, birdlime warheads, bug net. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. An analytical strategist and tactician who can create advanced gadgets. Weaknesses: His superiority complex | The Brave Giant has a time limit of 2 and a half minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soccer Dribble (サッカードリブル, Sakkā Doriburu): Child Emperor kicks his enemy's head multiple times, capable of causing a concussion. Keys: Child Emperor | Brave Giant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One-Punch Man Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Heroes Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Scientists